


Never Giving Up

by joshmeatflint



Series: Down The Road Trilogy [2]
Category: Asking Alexandria, Bring Me The Horizon, Dayshell (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Angry bean, M/M, and also to save alan, dead denis used shay to kidnap him, hella angsty, literally written 7 months after the end of dtr, main goal is to exorcise denis out of shay, matt kean yells at everyone to be honest, matt kean yells at james cassells, matt x chris isnt gonna rlly be in here, mentioned sometimes, my writing got better i promise, sequel to down the road, shay is possessed oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: in which shayley and matt are going to have to work harder than ever for their sake and keep the rest of them alive





	Never Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! WARNINGS/CLARIFICATIONS/RANDOM FACTS  & DETAILS !!!
> 
> 1) okay so in the prev book it states that balthazar was the demon taking over shay. its not. its denis. his spirit latched onto the closest host around him when his soul left his mortal body.
> 
> 2) i remember there was a published teaser draft for this but i think i deleted it. i have no memory of doing so but i remember writing a scene where jack is in the hospital and austin, oli and dan probably came back with marshmallow fluff thing and they were yelling little white lies by one direction
> 
> 3) i have an entry log/detailed briefing of what this book is going to be about but i just dont know the deeper details so its going to be a little hard for me.
> 
> 4) theres going to be a lot of cringy features here because of my writing 7 months ago and shitty handwriting so if i cant read a word ill improvise (SEE WHAT I DID THERE)
> 
> 5) i honestly cant wait to write a scene where matt kean yells at james cassells again

Matt Kean walks into the dark apartment. He sets his keys down on the table next to the door, which position he's memorized. He's been living here for a little over a decade, how could he not?

He could get out of there and get a house, a dog, and get Shay to movie in with him or something, but he doesn't consider it. Shay's been acting extremely odd lately. Something was off. He didn't have that quirky, dorky spark he used to have in him. Matt really did miss him.

At first, he assumed it was PTSD. After all, the whole thing with Denis scared the shit out of him.

He sighs, and immediately heads to his room to get changed. He quickly puts on a hoodie and some sweatpants, heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was expecting to eat a proper meal, but then he realizes he cant cook and Shay had been the one cooking his food all along.

He sighs once again, missing the joyful glow his best friend gave him.

He had just come back from visiting Jack Fowler in the hospital. He's gotten quite close to the guys he saved all those months ago. He helped pay for Jack's medical bills, as much as Austin refused to let him. In return, they're helping him keep an eye on Shay. He was his only concern. He just wanted Shay to be safe, even if it means leaving Matt out of his life forever.

Matt's ringtone bursts out loudly on the counter. He almost jumps and drops the cold burrito in his hand. He sets the burrito down, looking at the caller ID. Alan's name flashed across the screen.

He picks up, "Hey Alan, what's up?"

"Matt," He slurs, "Where's...whaaaaaaa-"

Matt's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you...at a party?"

"Do you...I don't know." Alan trails off, completely ignoring Matt's question.

"Where are you?"

Alan makes an I-don't-know noise, "Sorority. Dunno."

"I'm coming to get you. Stay inside the building," Matt says.

Alan makes a noise of confirmation. Matt hangs up and decides, fuck it, he'd go just like that. He grabs his keys off the doorside table, shutting the apartment door behind him.

~

"Jesus Christ Alan." Matt groans as he helps the ginger hold back his long hair as he threw up in a bush.

That was the start of a whole new ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHH IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG IVE BEEN SO BUSY
> 
> AAAANYWAY
> 
> yall this is just the beginning i got so much more in store for you


End file.
